garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Multiple-Choice Cartoon
The Multiple-Choice Cartoon is an episode from the fourth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis In this cartoon, Garfield gives the viewers the opportunity to choose what happens. Plot Garfield announces that this episode is going to be different. The viewers will get to vote for what they want to see happen in the following cartoon. Three choices will be given and the viewers will vote via applauding gestures. First: what should Jon wear? A. His normal clothes (Some applause) B. A snappy tuxedo (Some applause) C. A stupid-looking pigeon suit (Heavy applause) The viewers choose the pigeon suit, which was also Garfield's choice. Next: who should be featured in the cartoon? A. Nermal, the self-proclaimed world's cutest kitty-cat (Some applause, including from Nermal) B. Binky the Clown (Applause from one) C. Odie (Heavy applause) The viewers choose Odie. Next: what should be the setting for the episode? A. The living room (Some applause) B. The backyard (Some applause) C. Whatever scenery is lying around backstage (Heavy applause) The viewers choose backstage scenery, which turns out to be a national park. Garfield says that choices are done for now, with more showing up later; he prepares to take a nap. Jon is cooking burgers while wearing his pigeon suit; he is too busy to play fetch with Odie. Odie goes to Garfield to play. This leads to the next poll: what should Garfield do? A. Throw the stick so Odie can fetch it (Some applause) B. End his nap and frolic with Odie (Some applause) C. Slingshot Odie into the next area code (Heavy applause) The viewers choose to have Garfield slingshot Odie, much to Garfield's delight and Odie's dismay. Garfield slingshots him into the lake, near the other side. Jon is angry at Garfield for what he has done. He orders Garfield to find Odie and bring him back or else... A. No food for a day (Some applause) B. No food for a whole week (Some applause) C. No food until the next time Halley's Comet cruises the galaxy (Heavy applause) The Halley's Comet option receives the most number of votes. With that in mind, Garfield heads off to go and look for where Odie may have landed; about to give up after about four minutes of searching, he asks viewers if he should... A. Stop looking and take a nap (Some applause) B. Give up and go back to eat cheeseburgers with old Pigeon Suit (Some applause) C. Keep looking for Odie, until he finds the dummy pup (Heavy applause) The viewers want Garfield to keep looking, much to his reluctance. He soon finds Odie running into a cave, where he is going run into somebody. Garfield holds another poll: who will Odie meet? A. The Buddy Bears (Some applause) B. Cactus Jake (Some applause) C. A really ugly buggy-eyed razor-beaked Fnark (Heavy applause) The viewers applaud most for the Fnark. Upon seeing the sight of the beast, Odie is given the following options: A. Run in terror (Heavy applause) B. Run in terror (Heavy applause) C. Run in terror (Heavy applause) With each option the same, as well as each receiving the same amount of reaction, Odie runs in terror toward Garfield. Garfield then asks if Odie should sacrifice himself to save Garfield; without waiting for a poll to show up, Garfield gives his vote and tosses Odie at the Fnark, which solves nothing. Garfield and Odie then run away from the beast, with Garfield wishing they were dealing with Cactus Jake instead. He then announces the final poll for the cartoon: What should they do now? A. Flag down a cab to drive them out of the forest (Some applause) B. Get rescued by a big strong heroic forest ranger (Some applause) C. Stand, and fight the Fnark with their bare hands (Heavy applause) Despite the viewers choosing option C, Garfield and Odie resort to option A, and flag down the cab to drive them away from the Fnark. Garfield tells the viewers that if they want the vote to count, they should get their own show. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie Minor Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Binky the Clown *The Buddy Bears *Cactus Jake *Fnark (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Viewers Trivia *With the exception of Odie's reaction to the Fnark, where all three options were identical, all the choices made in each poll were choice C. *The Fnark was first mentioned in "All Things Fat and Small". Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 4